


Captain Swan One Shots

by ohcaptainswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcaptainswan/pseuds/ohcaptainswan
Summary: A collection of Captain Swan one shots. They will be unrelated to each other. There maybe the occasional two part story, however that will be made clear at the start of each one shot. Ratings for each one shot will be included in the one shot summary at the beginning. If you have any one shot requests/prompts, leave a review with your idea's.





	1. It's Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first One Shot. I'll be uploading Captain Swan One Shots as regularly as I can. I am currently at University so I don't have much time. These One Shots will be unrelated to each other. There may be the occasional two part story, however that will be made clear.  
> Ratings for each one shot will be included in the notes at the beginning.  
> If you have any one shot requests/prompts, please leave a review/message me with your idea's. I would love to hear them. I will credit you if I use your idea/prompt.
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma stood in the entrance to The Pear Tree. It’s Tuesday and Student Night at the university. Which means should could get ridiculously drunk and forget about her recent breakup with Neal. Yes its her first night out since the break-up. And yes, she’d spent the majority of the last month with her face in a tub of Ben and Jerry’s, but not tonight. Tonight, she was going to get ridiculously drunk and enjoy herself. She took a deep breath and adjusted her little black dress down, just a little bit lower.

_Come on Swan._

_You can do this._

She took one step, and another, until eventually, she was at the bar and a glass of red wine was in front of her. The Pear Tree, wasn’t a regular students bar. By 11pm, most students are out of there and have gone to one of the many nightclubs situated in the city. Emma picked up the glass of wine, just as a man sat down next to her.

“Is this seat taken, lass?” he asked as he was trying to get the bar-mans attention. Emma looked at him, and shook her head no, before taking a sip out of her glass. She momentarily took a look around her. There was a man playing guitar in the corner of the room, and a few people dotted here and there, but other than that, it was a quiet night. Figures.

As soon as the mysterious man next to her had his drink, he turned back to her and the questioning started. “I haven’t seen you around her before” he stated, the obvious British accent shining through.

“I guess you haven’t.” Emma said and took another sip.

“What’s your name?” He asked curiously as Emma took another sip. Emma sighed. She wanted to get drunk. She didn’t want to get drunk and actually have to talk to people.

“None of your business.” She harshly said and swirled the silky red liquid around her glass before taking yet another gulp. The man nodded and stuck his hand out anyway.

“Killian Jones is the name.” Emma looked down at his hand, and contemplated shaking it. Instead, she finished off her glass and decided somewhere quieter would be more suited to her. She stood up and adjusted her dress and smiled at Killian.

“I have to go.” She said and he gave her a smile.

“I’ll see you around” Killian said, then turned his attention back to his glass of rum. It was at this point, Emma made her escape out of the Pear Tree and into the darkness of the night.

* * *

It was the Tuesday after, and Emma once again found herself outside of The Pear Tree. This time, with her friends Belle and Ashley.

“I really don’t know whether I feel like going out tonight guys.” Emma said as she turned towards them, the heartbreak showing clearly on her face.

“If that shit face Neal has decided that it’s time to move on, so should you Emma” Ashley said and took her arm.

“He was with another girl, Ash.”

“Yes and that’s exactly the reason, why we need to find you a guy” Belle chimed in and linked her arm around Emma’s free one. Emma signed, knowing full well that she wasn’t getting out of this one. She walked through the entrance in the direction of the bar, with her two best friends by her side. The bar was a little busier on this night, compared to the last Tuesday she was there. The lights were dimmed, there was another guitarist sat on a stool on the stage, and people had taken to the dance floor, making it a lot livelier and more entertaining.

As she approached the bar, a familiar figure was sat with his glass of rum, with his back to her. She tried her hardest not to stare, but she couldn’t help herself. It felt like every fibre of her being was attracting herself to him. It was at this moment, when he happened to turn around and face her.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Miss No Name. How are you this fine Tuesday, my lady?” Yes. That comment made Emma blush. But not only that, it caught the attention of Belle and Ashley, who gave each other a knowing look, before turning away and leaving Emma with him. Emma sat down in the seat next to Killian and gave him a small smile. As she tried to get the attention of the bar man, Killian stood with money in his hand ready; “Allow me” he said. “A glass of red, mate.”

With a glass in her hand, she was finally able to relax. They sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the guitarist play his set.

“So, are you ever going to tell me your name?” Killian pleaded as they clinked their glasses together.

“It depends” Emma teased, “do you deserve it?”

“I bought you wine, love. I think I do.”

Emma laughed, and nodded. “Emma” she said and smiled. “My name is Emma.” “

Emma.” Killian smiled. “The name suits you well.” Emma blushed at his comment.

Emma and Killian sat there for hours, talking the night away. Before they knew it, the guitarist had finished playing, the dance floor had emptied, and it was almost 2am. Emma didn’t know what it was about Killian, but talking with him felt natural to her, like she could do it for the rest of her life.

“Damn it.” Emma whispered and shook her head.

“Is everything okay?” Killian asked as he saw her looking around.

“Belle and Ashley – my friends – they seem to have left me.” Emma said as she started to stand up. Killian started to look disappointed. “It’s late, and I have classes tomorrow.”

Killian stood up, took her wine glass out of her hand and placed it on the bar. He grabbed his jacket then said “I’ll walk you home.”

“You don’t need to do that. I live like 5 minutes away. Honestly.”

“Emma, I know I’ve only known your name for what -” he looked at his watch and then continued “- 4 and a half hours, but I’m a gentleman. And a gentleman wouldn’t let you walk home by yourself. There could be anyone out there.” Well she couldn’t argue with that, so she agreed and they made their way out of the bar, together.

“Tell me about your family.” Killian said and thrust his hands inside of his pockets. It was late October and the weather had officially turned. There was a chill in the air which let everyone know that Autumn was most definitely here.

“I’m an orphan” Emma plainly said. “No family. None that I know of anyway. I spent the majority of my childhood in a foster home, or moving from one family to another. They all seemed to have kids of there own so I never stayed anywhere too long.” It was a sad story. Emma knew that. Yet she didn’t want to dwell on the past, it was her future she wanted to focus on now. “Luckily, I did well in high school, so I got a scholarship to go here. Otherwise I’d probably be working in a bar for the rest of my life.” Emma smiled before turning her attention to the man standing next to her.

“I have a brother, he lives back in England with his wife. And our parents died when we were younger. Luckily, Liam – my brother – had turned 18 so he could take legal custody of me.”

“I’m sorry.” Emma said. Their stories were both so tragic. Another thing they had in common. That and the love for alcohol. They walked for a couple of minutes more. Mostly in silence. A comfortable silence though; like they had been practising for years.

* * *

This was the third Tuesday in a row that Emma was standing in the entrance to The Pear Tree. The first Tuesday, she wanted to get ridiculously drunk. The second Tuesday, she wanted to forget all about Neal and the bitch she saw him kissing. But today. This Tuesday was different. She wanted to see Killian. Needed to see Killian.

She walked into the bar and she saw him sitting in his usual seat at the bar. She briskly walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around, she noticed his mouth twist into a smile as he motioned for her to sit next to him; her glass of wine already waiting.

“Mmmm, thank you” Emma said and took a sip out of the glass.

“It’s Tuesday” Killian said as she was putting her glass back down onto the table.

“So it is” Emma said and smiled. Killian took a deep breath, and copied her actions as he put the glass of rum down next to hers on the bar.

“I mean.” Killian paused, like he was contemplating whether or not what he was about to reveal, was the right thing to say. “I feel like we’ve got to know each other quite well over the last few weeks and I-” Killian scratched his head “All I’ve wanted to do over the last couple of weeks is this.” Killian finished his sentence, but before Emma could realise what was going on, his lips was on hers and it was like hundreds of fireworks exploded simultaneously. Emma instinctively kissed him back and soon enough, her hands with in her hair. It didn’t matter that they were in a bar full of people. It didn’t matter that they’d only known each other three Tuesday’s. This was natural for the both of them. And for Emma, it was like that missing piece of the jigsaw puzzle had slotted into place.


	2. Christmas Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Captain Swan one shots. They will be unrelated to each other. There maybe the occasional two part story, however that will be made clear at the start of each one shot. Ratings for each one shot will be included in the one shot summary at the beginning. If you have any one shot requests/prompts, leave a review with your idea's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU. Christmas morning in the Swan-Jones household. Emma and Killian have two children, Oliver who is 5 and Ellie who is 3. And of course Henry, who is at college.  
> Word count - 2,200  
> Rating: T

It was 5:29am on December 25th. Emma and Killian were sleeping peacefully in their bed. Presents had been wrapped. ‘Santa’ had been and put all the presents under the tree, and the stockings were at the end of their children’s beds, ready for the chaos of the day. The food was prepped, ready to put into the oven in the morning. It was quiet. Peaceful. That was until the clock turned to 5:30am and two very excited children burst through the door and onto the bed of their sleeping parents.

 

“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! He’s been!” Oliver said ecstatically as he jumped up and down in between his parents, his 3 year old sister close behind him.

 

“Mommy! Daddy!” Ellie repeated after her older brother as she started jumping up and down too. Emma groaned and looked over at the clock on the bed side table.

 

“I thought we agreed on 6am. Not 5:30am” she said as she rolled over onto her side to face her children.

 

“No it was 5:30” Killian sighed and said in his very tired and very coarse morning voice. His eyes flickered open and met Emma’s, who gave him a small smile.

 

“Can we go and open the presents Mom?” Oliver asked, the smile widening on his face after every passing second.

 

“Please Mom!” Ellie asked, her enthusiasm not faltering at all despite her age and what time it was. Ellie had never been a morning girl, so it surprised both parents to see her this awake at this time, even though it was Christmas Day.

 

“Give me a second” Killian grumbled and pulled the covers over his head, his action springing a giggle from his daughter.

 

“Silly Daddy. Come on!” Ellie said and tried pulling the covers back. At this point, Oliver was climbing off the bed, ready to join his sister in the mission to get his father out of bed and down the stairs. As the little boy climbed off the bed, Emma sat up quickly and grabbed the small boy, bringing him into a tight hug and falling back onto her back, with her son in her arms. The laugh that erupted out of him warmed Emma’s heart.

 

“Mom! We’ve got a busy day. Henry’s coming home and we need to open all our presents and Daddy needs to cook dinner. We’ve got to get moving.” Emma laughed and hugged her son tighter.

 

“You’re getting so grown up Ollie” Emma smiled and kissed her son on his cheek and he was attempting to wriggle out of her arms. At this point, Killian had resurfaced from underneath the covers. He sat up, grabbed Ellie and threw her up in the air, two, three, four times.

 

“Daddy!” Ellie squealed as her dad threw her up in the air for the fifth and final time until he settled her on his lap.

 

“Right, go and get your Santa sacks then.” Emma said and helped Oliver down from the bed, Killian doing the same with Ellie.

 

“Let’s go Ellie!” Oliver said and held his sisters hand as they ran out of their parent’s room and back into their bedrooms. Emma was about to throw the covers off her, that was until Killian had snaked an arm underneath her waist and pulled her closer to him.

 

“Good morning, love.” He whispered into her ear and gave her a quick kiss on her temple.

 

“They’ll be back in a minute” Emma said and settled in closer to Killian.

 

“I know. It doesn’t mean I can’t spend a quiet moment with you before the mayhem starts.” Killian said.

 

Emma replied with a contented sigh before Ellie’s shrieks of “Daddy” came from down the hall. Killian nuzzled his head into Emma’s neck momentarily, before throwing the covers off the both of them and then standing up.

 

“Coming sweetheart” he shouted to his daughter. “And so the mayhem begins” Killian continued.

 

As Killian walked out of the room and undoubtedly gone to help their daughter carry her sack of presents down the stairs, Emma couldn’t help but sit on the edge of their bed and feel so content with their life. They had 3 perfect children. Oliver, Ellie and of course Henry who was coming home from college for the weekend so he could spend Christmas with them, and who Killian had always treated as his own.

 

Killian appeared back at the entrance of their bedroom, with Ellie and her sack of presents in his arms. “Are you coming Mommy?” Ellie asked, which snapped Emma out of her thoughts. Emma glanced over at her daughter and smiled.

 

“Of course sweetie” Emma replied and stood up from the bed and followed Killian and Ellie down the stairs, with Ollie steps behind her.

 

 

As the four of them stepped into the living room where the Christmas tree was situated, Ellie and Oliver’s mouths dropped open in awe.

 

“Are they all for us?” Oliver asked as he ran and sat on the carpet next to all the presents, with his sack next to him. Ellie squirmed in her Dad’s arms, a sign that told him that she wanted to be put down and follow her brother.

 

“Well, we’ll have to read all the labels. Santa may have bought presents for Henry, Mommy and Daddy too.” Emma said as she turned the Christmas tree lights on, which illuminated the entire room in a magical glow.

 

“But remember” Killian started, which made both of the children’s heads turn towards him. “We have to remember to be grateful for what we receive, as some boys and girls aren’t as fortunate as you are.” He received nods in reply from both children as they turned towards the presents.

 

An hour later and all the presents had been opened. The only ones left underneath the tree were those for Henry and for extended family members. The wrapping paper which had littered the floor, had been picked up and cleaned away. The food had been put into the oven, and was cooking nicely ready for the afternoon feast. Killian was sat with Oliver on the couch, playing with all his new cars, and Ellie was curled up on Emma’s lap, the excitement of the morning already taking a toll on the child. Her blond hair that cascaded over her shoulders, had been swept to one side as Emma’s stroked it comfortingly.

 

“Mommy?” Ellie asked and looked up.

 

“Yes El?” Emma replied and stopped stroking her hair.

 

"What time is Henry coming?” She asked and snuggled closer to her mom.

 

“Later today." Emma simply said and held her closer.

 

“Is Grandma Snow and Grandpa David coming over today?” Oliver asked from across the room.

 

“Maybe kid.”

 

“Now. How about the two of you go upstairs and get changed?” Killian said, giving them both the ‘responsibility’ to do something on their own, however simple that may be.

 

Oliver looked over at Ellie before jumping off his dad’s lap and saying “race you” to his sister before he disappeared up the stairs.

 

“Hey! Not fair!” Ellie said as she too jumped off her mother’s lap and chased her brother up the stairs. As soon as the children were out of the room, Emma stood up and curled up with Killian on the other couch.

 

“I love our little family.” Emma said and hugged Killian closer.

 

“Aye. Me too.” Killian said and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rolled her over so that she was now lying on top of him. She lay her head down on his chest, as he held her hands.

 

“They’re growing up so fast” Emma sadly said.

 

“Soon they’ll both be in high school and driving.”

 

“And you’ll have to walk Ellie down the aisle at her wedding.” Emma said.

 

“She’s never getting a boyfriend. I can’t let my little girl get hurt.” Killian replied and stroked the side of Emma’s face, admiring her beauty.

 

“So I guess you sympathise with David now that you’ve got a daughter.” Killian laughed and kissed Emma’s forehead.

 

_Now would be the perfect time_.

 

_Should I?_

 

_Yes I should._

 

And all these thoughts disappeared when two children, now fully dressed, came running down the stairs screaming at the top of their lungs.

 

“It’s snowing!” Oliver yelled as he made his way towards the back door which leads out to the garden.

 

“Mommy! Daddy! There’s snow!” Ellie rushed into the living room as Emma and Killian both stood up from the couch and made their way over to the window. The children were both right. In all of the excitement of the morning activities, no one had noticed that during the night, a blanket of snow had successfully covered the ground, making it such a perfect and magical Christmas morning.

 

“Can we go outside Dad? Please, please, please” Oliver pleaded. As Killian opened his mouth to reply, a voice spoke behind them all.

 

“Why don’t you let Mom and Dad get ready for Christmas dinner, and I’ll take you outside.” They all turned quickly around, and there was Henry, standing at the entrance to their house. It took Emma all of 5 seconds to run across the room and envelope her eldest son into her arms.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming until later today.” Emma beamed at the sight of him covered in snow flake. She hugged him tight and then she took his face into her hands; a motherly gesture.

 

“Henry!” Both Oliver and Ellie exclaimed as they came running over to their older brother, Killian close behind them.

 

“I got the earlier train. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you crazy lot.”

 

“I’m not crazy!” Ellie chirped as she was picked up by Henry. Killian looked over at the sight of his now complete family, and as his gaze met Emma’s, the sight that met him was one he would never forget. The smile that had graced Emma’s face seemed unbeatable, and that in return, made his heart grow warmer and warmer. Nothing would be able to beat this moment. Apart from maybe one other thing.

 

“Come on guys. Let’s go outside.” Henry said as Emma was placing scarfs on both of the young children, and their coats were getting zipped up. Henry then took Ellie’s hand in his right hand, and Oliver’s in his left and the walked out of the back door and into the enclosed back garden.

 

_Now was the perfect time._

 

Killian left Emma and walked into his study. He reached for the middle drawer of his desk and there, situated right at the back of the drawer, was a small, black, square box.

 

_This is it._

 

Emma had moved back over to the window next to the sparkling Christmas tree, and watched all three of her children playing in the snow. Henry was teaching Ellie how to make the perfect snow angel, whereas Oliver was refining his snowball in his hands.

 

Killian appeared behind Emma and then said “I know we promised that we wouldn’t get each other presents this year and that we wanted to focus on the kids.” He started as Emma turned around. His arms were behind his back, shielding the little box from Emma’s view.

 

“What have you done?” Emma inquisitively asked.

 

“There’s one thing that we’ve never done.” Killian started to say. He’d practised this speech for many months. Hell, years even. “We started dating, we loved each other. We had a baby… and then another baby. We made a family together when we both grew up without one. A perfect family. _Our_ perfect family.” Emma took a step closer. “I love you Emma Swan. More than anything in the entire world. You are my life. My love. The mother to my children, and you gave me Henry in return. But you’ve been Emma Swan for far too long. My one Christmas wish, is for you to start the journey of becoming Emma Jones.”

 

“Killlian….” Emma started to say. Her heart was exploding with love and a single tear had slipped down her cheek.

 

“Shhh. Let me finish.” Killian whispered. At this point, his eyes met her gaze and he got down on one knee. He brought the box out from behind his back, and presented the most magnificent and beautiful ring to her. “Emma Swan.” He paused. “Would you please do me the absolute honour of becoming my wife.”

 

At this point, Emma couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. Nor could she contain her excitement as she ran towards him and kissed him. She broke away from the kiss for only a few seconds to say “Yes. Yes. Yes. Of course. Yes.” She kissed him again and he lifted her up off of her feet and she felt like she was in oblivion. He didn’t think that her smile when she saw Henry could be beaten. However, this may have taken first place. He twirled her around in front of the Christmas tree and kissed her again and again. They both didn’t want this moment to ever end.

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little Christmas one shot. If you have any Captain Swan requests, please let me know.
> 
> Hope you all have a lovely Christmas x


	3. My Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Captain Swan one shots. They will be unrelated to each other. There maybe the occasional two part story, however that will be made clear at the start of each one shot. Ratings for each one shot will be included in the one shot summary at the beginning. If you have any one shot requests/prompts, leave a review with your idea's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Post 6x22.   
> Word count - 1300

It was a normal Friday evening in Storybrooke. The birds were chirping and singing, the sun was just setting and in terms of crime, it had been a relatively quiet day. Apart from Grumpy putting up a fuss outside of Granny’s earlier in the morning, there had been nothing else to report in the small, quaint town.

Emma was lying in bed, with a book rested upon her swollen stomach. Ever since she’d found out she was expecting, David had all but banished her to the walls of the sheriff’s station, or now, her home. And as she was edging ever closer to her due date, she was becoming even more frustrated and bored at the lack of things she could now do.   
It was at this moment when the baby growing inside her decided to give her quite a big reminder that it was still there with a kick to her ribs. Emma winced, moved the book out of the way and pulled up her shirt.

“Hey there little one” she whispered and smiled at the thought of the little nickname she’d given this baby. She then started to rub her stomach in circular motions. “I haven’t forgotten about you.” Emma couldn’t help but smile as she felt the baby move underneath her fingers. It was an incredible experience that she wanted to take in. 

In her first pregnancy with Henry, she hadn’t let herself enjoy the little moments like this, knowing what was going to come. If anything, she despised these moments and it felt like a constant reminder that what she had made, was real, no matter how much she’d tried to forget about it and what she was going to do.

In her second pregnancy with her daughter Leia, Emma was convinced something terrible was going to happen, no matter how many times Killian had held her hand and told her not to worry, she still did. Every movement and every flutter was a gut-wrenching reminder of her pregnancy with Henry and the conditions she was in then. She was also worried that for some reason, her magic would somehow mess everything up and the baby would be born with 3 heads or something.

And this was her third pregnancy. This time it was different though. There were no monsters to fear, no ‘bad guys’ to fight and she felt like she could finally enjoy the little moments of a pregnancy that so many woman experience on a daily basis. For Emma, it was all very strange. After giving birth to Henry she’d never imagined that she would get to have this experience not once, but twice more with the man she loves by her side. 

Emma looked over at the clock situated on the night stand next to their bed. 7:34pm. She could hear Killian down the hall reading Leia a story out of Henry’s Storybook. If she knew her daughter, it would most likely be their story. Her and Killian’s. The story of how they met and eventually fell in love. She was a Daddy’s girl through and through. She was even a carbon copy of Killian with brown hair that fell below her shoulders and blue eyes that reminded her so much of the ocean. 

A little while passed before she heard Killian softly shut the door to their daughter’s door and tip toe down the hall to their room. He slowly and quietly opened their door, before peeking in to check on his wife.

“Hi” Emma whispered as Killian closed the door behind him. He got onto the bed and Emma curled up and settled into his side. His ‘hooked’ arm draped behind her head, while his hand was on top of hers which was still resting on her stomach. “Is she asleep?” Emma looked up at her husband who had his eyes closed.

“Just about” Killian answered and pulled Emma closer. He sniffed in the scent of her hair while his hand started tracing Emma’s stomach and signed a peaceful sound.

“What story was it tonight?” Emma asked.

“Guess.” Killian simply said before opening his eyes and giving his wife a knowing smile.

“The beanstalk” Emma stated and laughed. “Of course she’d pick that one.”

“I tried to get her to choose another one, but no. Snow’s, Charming’s, Regina’s, the Dwarf’s, hell even Granny’s because I know how much she loves that woman. But no, she wanted ours.”

“She’s stubborn.”

“Just like someone else I know.” Killian smiled and then placed a soft kiss upon Emma’s head.

“Hmmm.” Emma grunted as the baby once again, kicked her in the ribs. 

“How’s our Prince?” Killian asked as she shifted to get in a more comfortable position. 

“Or Princess.” Emma reminded him.

“Right.” Killian grunted. He was still pissed off that she hadn’t allowed him to find out what they were having. She’d argued that she hadn’t done with Henry or Leia and she wasn’t going to start now. Emma liked the surprise at the birth. It gave her something to think about while the contractions got more painful and as the intensity rose. Plus, she put up the argument that if she had the carry it for 9 months, then she should decide, and Killian couldn’t argue with that.

Then, the door leading to the hallway, creaked open and in popped a little girl. She poked her head around the corner of the door at first, but upon seeing her parents were awake, rushed into the room and jumped onto their bed.

“What are you doing Princess?” Killian asked once Leia had squirmed her way between himself and Emma.

“Mommy didn’t come and give me a kiss goodnight.” The 4-year-old said and rested her head upon her mother’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” Emma said and placed a kiss upon her daughters’ forehead. “Mommy just gets a little tired now” she continued as she pulled her daughter closer, the bump now getting in the way. But it didn’t seem to bother Leia.

“Is it because of the baby?” Leia asked and looked between her mother and father.

“Aye.” Killian replied. It was at this moment, when a wave of emotion crept onto young Leia’s features and she burst into tears.

“Hey.” Emma soothed and rocked Leia backwards and forwards. “What’s the matter sweetheart?” She asked as Killian picked up their daughter out of Emma’s arms and then cradled her in his arms. Leia snuggled into her father’s chest as she sobbed uncontrollably.

“If you think for even a second, that me and Mommy would forget about you when the new baby arrives, you’re wrong.” He whispered soothingly into her ear. 

“But you’ll love the new baby more than me” said Leia as she lifted her head. 

“Why would you think that? Of course won’t.” Emma said and stroked Leia’s hair.

“Leia Jones. We’ll love you both equally but know this… you’ll always be my little Princess. No matter what.” Killian said, wiping the stray tears still situated on her face. 

“Now, give me a kiss goodnight. You need to get back into bed.” Emma said and sat up, taking Leia into her arms and giving her a kiss. “I love you” she said and held her daughter tightly. “And I will always love you.”

“I love you too.” Leia replied. She got up from the bed, her feet padding across the carpet, and then the door closed once more.


End file.
